Dispensing systems, e.g., free-flowing food dispensing systems, including beverage dispensers, periodically need to be sanitized. Traditional methods of sanitizing dispensing systems utilize disinfecting liquids, which typically include antimicrobial agents, liquid detergents, and surfactants. A disadvantage of conventional systems is related to the need for reloading or recharging the disinfecting and cleaning liquids to a sanitizing system. The reloading or recharging of disinfecting and cleaning liquids complicates system maintenance and hinders automation of sanitizing processes.
Therefore, there is a need for new disinfection and sanitization apparatus and methods that would eliminate the need for reloading of disinfecting and cleaning liquids as in existing apparatuses and methods. Further, eliminating the need for reloading of disinfecting and cleaning liquids, and would also enable easier automation of sanitization of beverage dispensing systems.